


4am

by BlindedByFairyLights



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ocean, beach, i promise this is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedByFairyLights/pseuds/BlindedByFairyLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh and tyler are at a beach and it's 4am. </p><p>that's it. that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep so i wrote this.

It’s 4am and the damp sand is cool against Tyler’s feet. He can see the very beginning of sunrise just past the water, streaks of yellow and gold just barely showing up in the sea’s reflection. The only noises are that of the waves and josh’s heavy breathing beside him. Usually this sort of quiet would bother Tyler, but the lack of sound is oddly peaceful tonight.

Josh has managed to curl around Tyler at some point in the night, (not that Tyler’s complaining) his black hoodie pulled just barely over the both of them in a makeshift attempt to use it as a blanket. It’s a pretty crap blanket at that, but between the feeling of warmth in his stomach and the human heater who is josh dun beside him, he’s no where near cold.

Tyler lays flat against the sand, the lumpiness of it not phasing him in the least as josh turns to wrap his arms around him. Everything tastes of salt and sweat, there’s a good amount of crunched up shells and pebbles sticking to his face, the wind has started to pick up, he’s pretty sure there’s sea weed in his hair, and josh has started snoring very loudly in his ear.

Tyler wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.


End file.
